<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>They were Roommates... by SkordeSoldat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309772">They were Roommates...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat'>SkordeSoldat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, And figures out he's into men (or maybe Jack), Gabriel loves Jack's mouth, Jack loves Gabriel's thighs, M/M, Oral Sex, They're kind of Jocks?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,750</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24309772</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkordeSoldat/pseuds/SkordeSoldat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They're roommates. Gabriel has blue balls. Jack's down to help him fix that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>123</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>They were Roommates...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Couldn't think of a title, but the "And they were roommates" vine kept looping in my head so... here we are.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jack was standing in front of the open fridge, the chilly air helping cool some of the sweat on his legs and arms. It was hot in LA and they were supposed to meet up with some friends for a few games of basketball before Jesse cancelled on them. "Hey, Gabe! You want something to drink?" He looked towards the couch at his roommate, waiting on an answer.</p><p>"Yeah, sounds good. Some water?"</p><p>Looking in the fridge, he rolled his eyes and grabbed them both a large bottle of water. Heading back towards the living room, he also grabbed them both a protein bar out of the ripped open box on the counter and tossed one with a bottle on Gabriel's lap. "Here, lazy ass."</p><p>Gabriel grunted as they landed. "Asshole, you hit my balls."</p><p>"Aww, poor you." Jack reached over and grabbed the remote out of Gabriel's hand, flipping through the channels, and stopping on a stupid beach dating show for a moment. He was about to change the channel before Reyes stopped him.</p><p>"Leave it, Morrison!"</p><p>Sighing and rolling his eyes, Jack stared at the TV. A beautiful woman in a small bikini was talking about what she wanted in a man in classic valley girl style. Her sexual appeal was her strong suit. When the man she was going on a date with showed up, Jack was suddenly much more interested. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Gabriel adjusting in his spot on the couch, obviously interested in the woman.</p><p>Gabriel could tell Morrison was aware of his… situation in his shorts. "Fucking horny. Haven't gotten any in a few weeks."</p><p>"I mean… I <em> could </em> help you out Gabriel, if you were into dudes." Jack tried to make it sound like a joke, even tried to puff some air out of his nose to sell it. But he meant it. He'd love to help Gabriel out. He kept staring forward, feeling a gaze on his face.</p><p>"Stop playing, Morrison." Gabriel laughed and adjusted himself again, pressing back into the couch. "You always bring home good looking men, you don't need me."</p><p>Taking a sip of water, Jack steeled himself. He got off the couch and down on his knees, walking on them between Gabriel's knees.</p><p>"Woah, woah. Jack. Get up." Reyes reached out and tried to pull Jack up, not <em>really</em> trying. He was staring at his roommate. Jack was wearing his lucky muscle shirt. It was skin tight on his chest, barely containing his pecs. The man was strong as hell, and his body showed it. He was handsome as fuck too, and smiled bright as the sun. "You're… serious?"</p><p>"If you don't want it, just say stop. Okay?"</p><p>Reyes nodded, mouth hanging open and dry. Hands sliding down between the couch cushions, not wanting to push his luck.</p><p>Jack started sliding his hands up Gabriel's tree trunk thick thighs. Damn he loved the man's thighs. Reyes was wearing sweats, the grey fabric stretched tight. Reaching the waistband, Morrison hooked his fingers and waited a second for any protest.</p><p>There was none.</p><p>Inching them down, Jack held a bated breath, waiting for any interruption. Sliding them past his knees, they fell and pooled around Gabriel's ankles. Jack stared at Gabriel's underwear, seeing the bulge grow, pushing against the cotton. He rubbed his hand over it, feeling it react to his touch.</p><p>"You <em> can </em> touch me, y'know. Now, how do you want it?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"You just want a quickie? Or something more?"</p><p>Reyes stared down at him, watching Jack's best smile spread across his face. Feeling himself get harder as Jack kept rubbing him through his underwear. "I… more?"</p><p>Humming as Reyes had picked the right answer, Morrison nodded, still smiling. He grabbed the underwear waistband and pulled, letting them fall down to his ankles with the sweats. He'd seen Gabriel naked before, knew he had a nice dick. Thick in the middle. Wide enough that Jack couldn't wrap his fingers all the way around it.</p><p>"Too big for you Jack?" Gabriel was trying to tease, keep it light hearted. But he was failing.</p><p>Jack look at Gabriel though his lashes and winked. "Nah, just right." </p><p>Opening his mouth, he leaned forward and licked the tip, tasting the pre Gabriel had started leaking. He did it a few more times, stroking Reyes base to tip at the same time. Sucking the head into his mouth, he waited, hearing Gabriel moan and softly mumble his name above him. Sucking on just the head and rubbing his tongue all over it, he pulled off.</p><p>Grinning, he opened his mouth and licked the head as he suckled on it. Pushing down harder, he got half of Gabriel in his mouth before he felt him almost touching his throat. Pulling back, he looked up.</p><p>Gabriel was staring down at Jack's lips, watching them work around him. He met those beautiful blue eyes when they looked up at him. He was breathing heavy, sweat breaking out across his body. He just wanted to shove himself into Jack's mouth.</p><p>Morrison closed his eyes and pushed forward, taking Reyes all the way, swallowing around him and humming long and deep, pulling back for a second before shoving forward and taking him all the way again.</p><p>"Oh, <em> shit</em>! <em> Jack</em>!" Reyes held him down, rocking up into the deliciously wet warmth, feeling Jack's throat working around him. He pulled the man off him, strands of spit connecting his cock to Jack's lips.</p><p>Morrison gave Gabriel a shit eating grin. "Good?"</p><p>"Fuck you." Reyes shoved him back down, pushing himself deep again. He felt hands on his balls, rolling them and pulling as Jack started moving, the wet noises turning him on more. Gabriel kept staring down at those lips, watching Jack's face, loving this more than he should.</p><p>Gabriel had gotten blowjobs before. But this was Jack. The man he'd been naked around more than his past girlfriends. The man he'd been a wingman for to get some men at clubs. His best friend.</p><p>And this was the best fucking head he'd ever gotten.</p><p>Jack kept deep-throating Gabriel, feeling the man jump and tense up every time. He could tell the man was on edge, trying to hold back and make it last. So he slowed down, putting one hand close to the base and stroking to meet his lips, as the other still played with Gabriel's hefty balls.</p><p>"<em>Jack</em>."</p><p>He ignored his name, speeding up and slowing down, edging Gabriel more. The hand in his hair gripped harder, trying to pull him down. So he let it. Relaxing his throat, he let Reyes use his mouth, feeling his friend hold him down a little longer every time, holding him there. Suddenly, Reyes pulled him all the way off.</p><p>"<em>Oh shit</em>. <em>S</em><em>o close</em>."</p><p>Jack coughed a little, his voice rough, trying to catch his breath. "Can I swallow?" He licked up the underside, waiting on an answer as he sucked on the head again, teasing the slit with his tongue.</p><p>"Can you…?" Gabriel shook his head, trying to think the question through again. "Why ask me?"</p><p>Pulling off with a pop, Jack shrugged. "Didn't know if you liked it?"</p><p>"Fuck yeah, swallow." Reyes watched Jack's eyes go a little darker, like he was taking on a dare.</p><p>Jack started back again at a fast pace. Gabriel grabbed the dear cushions, letting Morrison do what he wanted. He watched him the whole time, trying to ignore his mind racing about the <em> after </em>of all this. What would happen between them. When Jack took him to the base and stayed while tugging on his balls hard, he jerked his thighs closed, trapping Jack on his cock as he came down his throat, feeling the man swallow and moan. He grunted and cried out Jack's name, squeezing the cushions to death as Morrison worked him in his mouth. When he realised Jack couldn't move, he went to spread his thighs only to have Jack running his hands up and down them, holding them there.</p><p>After a few long seconds, Jack slowly spread them. Stretching up he grabbed Gabriel's shirt and pulled him down into a quick kiss, smiling into it and pushing him away. "You're buying dinner now."</p><p>"What the fuck… was that?"</p><p>He'd stood and grabbed the rest of his bottled water, chugging it all before looking down at Reyes. "What was what?"</p><p>"<em> That </em>."</p><p>"A… blowjob?"</p><p>Shaking his head, Gabriel stared up at the ceiling, his heart racing. "Is that… usual for you?" He rolled his head to follow Jack walking to the kitchen, grabbing their collection of takeaway menus.</p><p>"I mean yeah, for the most part. Why? Is it not for you…?"</p><p>He was staring into those blue eyes, his heart screaming. He wanted to kiss him again. Hold him.</p><p>Blow him.</p><p>"Not… not usually, no."</p><p>Jack shrugged, chuckling, "Must be boring for you, Gabriel."</p><p>Reyes just stared at him, watching him look through the menus for something that he wanted. He knew it would probably be their favourite burger joint. "Can I… can I kiss you again?"</p><p>Looking out of the corner of his eye, not facing Gabriel, he tried to act like he didn't hear that incase Reyes didn't mean to say it. He knew the man was comfortable with himself and Jack being gay. It was never a thing between them. They'd even helped each other get laid a few times before.</p><p>"I'm serious Jack."</p><p>This time he turned to face Gabriel and said, "Sure?" When he leaned closer, Reyes grabbed his shirt and yanked him hard, falling back and holding him tight. When their lips met, he felt a hand in his hair, holding him there. He heard Gabriel grunt into it before breaking apart.</p><p>Whispering against Jack's lips, he closed his eyes and silently sent a prayer out that he didn't fuck everything up with this. "You know Jackie, I'm apparently into dudes too. <em> Or </em> maybe it's just you."</p><p>Jack rolled his eyes as he got up off the couch, "Hmm, I bet. You sure it's not just the blue balls?"</p><p>“Yeah, Jack. I’m serious.” Gabriel watched Jack grab his phone and start ordering. He met his eyes and stared.</p><p>When the person on the other side of the line started talking, Morrison mouthed, “What do ya want Gabriel?”</p><p>Gabriel let out a heavy breath. “You.”</p><p>Sighing, Jack rolled his eyes. “I’m being serious, Asshole.”</p><p>“Me too, Jack.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>